Diamond In The Rough
by IzZyBOOM
Summary: "We all know what happened between you and your brother Natalia, I cannot begin to imagine how it felt to have him destroy-… My point is that that was your rough time, now it is time for the diamond to shine " The story of a girl hurt by the only man she thought she could trust. Natalia feels dead to the world, she needs his help. PruBel [[Rating for Swears and Lemon later on]]
1. Chapter 1: Shine

Natalia strode through the halls of her house with no sense of purpose.

It had been so many years since she had cut off her ties with her brother and she barely spoke to anyone. This, naturally, upset her boss. With Belarus cut off from Russia and other countries to afraid to make a deal with them it left the country in a difficult position. This lead to her boss concluding that she hosts a ball in her private abode with all the other representatives of the countries, officially the one from France is organising it, but in Natalia's honour.

All those years ago her brother had used her and her sister within a war. During this war half of the population of Belarus was killed, which consequently killed off a part of Natalia. The only person who felt remorse for this action was Toris. The one of Lithuania who had fought against her. Since the event he was the only one other than her sister that Natalia still spoke to.

"Ahon~ Mon Cherie!~" The blonde rounded one of Natalia's dark corridors, he was in his dress robes already and a black mask hung from his face, glistening with black sequins and intricate details. Natalia's house seemed eerily dark at this time of day, it wasn't that the décor was dark,(Quite the contrast actually, wide wooden panels and light blue wallpaper lined her corridors, and the other rooms were similarly blue and white) it was just unused. The Frenchman was repairing the house to its former glory, but it would not take away the miserable light that was seeping in through the windows. "You are not even ready..?" The man faltered at the sight of the girl, who was in her nightdress still, he managed to plaster on a smile and wrap an arm around the girl's shoulder leading her towards the guest bedroom. Natalia merely allowed him to lead her. "Come come, Papa Francis will send you to the ball~" He laughed that annoying French laugh of his.

"Why are you helping me?" Natalia murmured monotonously. Francis laughed again with a smile.

"Because you asked me to, Papa Francis will look after you now~"

* * *

"But why do I have to go to some stupid ball? Balls aren't awesome enough for me." The albino sighed, whirling around in his chair. It had been… Gott how long had it been? He had been living in Ludwig's basement for a while now, mainly undisturbed unless Feliciano came round. Gilbert spent most of his days drinking, listening to music or talking to Antonio. It was a good life when you didn't have to bother being a country.

"Francis insists that you attend, also so does Mein Fuhrer. The terms of you staying here is that you still attend events as a part of Germany" Ludwig said softly. "Also it stinks down here, you haven't been out in weeks, you haven't been out since Feli came round a month or so, and even then that was only to the kitchen"

"Mmm… That Italian can cook…" Gilbert murmured, receiving a harsh glare from his blonde brother. Ludwig stood there in a black tailed blazer, crisp white shirt and an untied bow tie, his gloved hands were on a lacy white mask which he placed on the desk at the far end of the basement. "Do I really have to go?" Gilbert frowned.

"You haven't got a choice. I hear there's beer there, so just enjoy some free drinks and get over it." And with that the Aryan German left the room. Gilbert sighed loudly, he simply had a band T-shirt and jeans on today, a pristine white suit was laying in the corner of the room.

"If I have to do this, then I'm making it awesome…"

* * *

Natalia coughed in a very feminine manner as one of 'Papa' Francis' assistants sprayed an odd smelling liquid in her face.

"Is she ready?" A theatrical voice sang out from the othe

r side of the bedroom door. A chorus of little chirps from his assistants told him she was but Natalia was in too much shock from the perfume to notice the women had left her.

"Papa Francis told you he'd send you to the ball, non?" Francis smiled kindly at Natalia through the haze of hairspray and perfume. Natalia kept a blank expression on her face as the Frenchman lead her towards a mirror. Natalia's vision finally cleared enough for her to see what those babbling girls had done to her. Majority of her hair was down, sitting nicely against her lower back. The rest of it was tied into a loose pony tail at the back, there was a few silver pins in her hair to give it 'volume' the girls had said. Natalia touched a strand of her hair dubiously, not thinking it was really her in the mirror in front of her. The girls had forced Natalia's slender frame into a light blue lacy corset which complimented her frame nicely, there was intricate pattern in silver thread embroidered into the fabric which made it look even more delicate. Below this was a billowy blue fabric which rested upon her legs in many different layers. The fabric was lined with a thin, blue, floral lace which made the ensemble look vintage, a look that Natalia rather liked. Francis placed a delicate silver chain around her neck and fastened it before she cou

ld complain, on the end of the necklace there was a single white gem. Natalia looked at him puzzled.

"Have you heard the phrase 'Diamond in the rough'?" Francis asked softly, Natalia shook her head for him to smile. "We all know what happened between you and your brother Natalia, I cannot begin to imagine how it felt to have him destroy-… My point is that that was your rough time, now it is time for the diamond to shine~"

"I can't accept this" Natalia finally spoke.

"It is a gift as a friend, you have been nothing but tolerant of me and for that you have my thanks. So lets go to the ball mon Cherie. And show them how this diamond shines."

* * *

"Ludwig. This is so boring" Gilbert growled as he sipped some punch. Punch! There wasn't even any beer!

"Try and be more respectful! This is the first time that the sister of Ukraine has shown herself to anyone since the war!" Elizaveta hissed from the arm of her Austrian partner. Her hair was up in a bun behind her, she wore simple black dress that was tied with a ribbon at the back, it showed off her bust and hips, a fact that most of the men around her did not neglect to notice. She had a delicate silver mask upon her high cheek

"Hey! Lizzy! I haven't seen you in like forever, have you grown tired of the fact that the Austrian lacks something downstairs? Kesesese!"

"You take that back!" The brunette raised her voice at him, alerting the attention of Roderich next to her. The Austrian turned, wearing a suit very similar to Ludwig's. His mask was black and plain, 'Just like his personality' Gilbert sneered.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you have another dick for both of you! Kesesese!" The Prussian cracked up laughing to receive a hit from his brother.

"I'm sorry for him Elizaveta" Ludwig muttered.

"It's fine… Last I heard he was a dead country walking." The woman hissed back spitefully.

"Wow… That was cold Lizzy. Ice cold." Gilbert deadpanned before wandering off to find someone he knew.

"Gilberto!" Antonio called from a corner. The Spaniard was enjoying the various foods on offer, and had about a platters worth of food on his plate. Gilbert grinned and walked to his 'amigo' and before Gilbert could even utter a word he popped a prawn appetiser in the Prussian's mouth "It's good, Si?"

"Ja Ja…" Gilbert mumbled through bites.

"I haven't seen you in too long Gil!" The happy Spaniard smiled in a way that made the waitress nearby them faint. Damn the Spaniards powers were strong…

"You talked to me yesterday on Skype…"

"That was talking, I haven't been able to see you properly in a long time amigo and I want to set you up with some pretty Senoritas they will do anything to you if-"

"Ahem! May I have your attention for a brief moment?~" Francis' sing song voice rang out above the crowd. "May I present to you out guest of honour today, Miss Natalia Arlovskya" The entire hall went silent.


	2. Chapter 2: They're all Watching

Natalia was lead into her own ball room by the Frenchman. He announced her presence and the whole room had gone silent. Natalia's ball room was most extensive. It had a balcony, on which she now stood, that had two stair cases protruding downwards. Francis had done a wonderful job in the reparations. A large crystal chandelier was lit vibrantly in the center of the ceiling. The large dance floor gleamed white and was only cluttered by the pristine white tables that stood at the edges of the room. The wall parallel to Natalia was simply three, large, paneled windows, the doors beneath these windows were opened so guests could travel in and out of the gardens however all the guests had their attention on her. After an almost uncomfortable silence the music began to play again and guests began to talk. Francis squeezed her arm before making eyes at a few waitresses.

Natalia quietly prepared herself for the worst.

"Nata!" A woman's voice squealed to Natalia's left, before Natalia could even turn in the death trap heels she was forced to wear she was enveloped into an embrace by a big busted woman.

"Yeka" Natalia smiled, placing her arms around her sisters neck tightly.

"It has been too long sister! I only found out about this the other day" Yekaterina tutted though her bright smile ruined the statement. The Ukrainian was wearing a black cocktail dress that almost had her breasts falling out of their fabric hold. Her mask was a pure white with a large plume coming off the right side.

"You got your invite a month ago Yeka, you phoned me remember? You obviously let it fall out of your thick skull until yesterday" Natalia laughed quietly, it felt strange... How long had she locked herself up in her house?

Before the older sister could retort there was a cough behind Natalia, she turned slowly to see a queue slowly forming.

"The perks of travelling dear sister is that no one wants to see me anymore" Yekaterina laughed in her sister's ear as she pushed the pale blonde at the cue, dispersing to mingle with the others.

"Natty! Long time no see!" Said the first voice, the dirty blonde American approached her first. He had a navy blue mask on his high cheekbones and towered over the Belarusian. He poked her nose through the blue simplistic blue mask she wore for her to pout in anger.

"Alfred" She nodded "Still as immature as ever I see" And with that statement he picked her up into a hug, laughing that loud laugh of his as he span her. Natalia kicked his shin swiftly as she pushed away from him. "I have other guests to entertain" She ordered monotonously, the American apologised quietly and left her to the grinning Brit behind her.

"It's nice to know someone can control him Miss Arlovskaya." Arthur said curtly, shaking her hand gently. Natalia smiled the false smile she had been practicing and simply shook her head.

"I can only subdue him momentarily, he'll go back to being loud any time soon."

* * *

"What I don't get is why she's so special" Gilbert slurred. The bad touch trio had united already, sitting there whilst Antonio attracted a crowd for Francis to scare away with his perverse nature. Francis had handed them both a bottle of wine, though he insisted they use glasses he said nothing when the pair started to chug the beverage down.

"Because you do not leave your basement... Up here there is news and all those things" Francis muttered.

"So tell me, why is she so special?" Gilbert sneered, his gaze was fixed on the Belarusian that was still dealing with a cue of well wishers. "I thought everyone hated her because she wanted to marry her brother and was some psycho bitch" The crowd of ladies all sent the Prussian a glare before stomping away.

"Hombre... You've been away from this world for far too long..." Antonio sighed with a smile. "There was a war concerning Russia and his sisters against Poland and Lithuania. The heartless Russian sent his sisters into this war without a hope in the world. Ukraine took damage too but half of the population of Belarus was killed... None of us know how that affected her as a representation... Though apparently since she's been almost a lifeless shell, avoiding everyone and not attending the world meetings."

"So how did froggy get her to have a party?" Gilbert whispered loudly, Francis kicked the albino before shrugging.

"Her boss demanded a party and asked my boss to send me. She's been lovely but so unresponsive, so unsure of what she should do... Nothing like Natalia from before... Although I've heard that she goes back to her old self around her sister and Toris"

"Toris... Wait, he's Lithuania so really he killed half her..." Gilbert sneered "What a stupid girl..."

"Aren't you going to go wish her well?" Antonio frowned "Its why we're here after all."

"Ludwig will probably make me anyway... I may get it over and done with..." Gilbert's carmine eyes rested on the girl once more, watching how her porcelain skin almost glowed under the lights of the ball room. She shook her head at Elizaveta and Roderich, muttering some apologies whilst miming that they should wait. Gilbert smirked at the disappointed look on Roddy's face. Natalia started to walk directly to the corner in which the bad touch trio was residing. "Wh-What is she doing?" Gilbert stammered, sitting up right and fixing the black shirt that resided under his white suit.

"Francis I-..." Natalia began before the Frenchman placed a finger on her lips.

"Shussh~ Natalia I want you to meet Gilbert and Antonio, two good friends of mine." Francis gestured to them individually. Antonio stepped forward and kissed a pale hand, smiling happily at her.

"Hola Miss Natalia, I am happy to see you again" He said warmly, Natalia smiled in reply but Gilbert could not help but notice that her eyes were completely blank. Gilbert found himself growing curious, that was a smile he had done before... He recognized that.

"You too Antonio, but I'm afraid I was just about to catch some air." She said softly, though her face remained stoic.

"Of course" Antonio nodded smoothly, moving back to his seat. The little porcelain doll glanced at Gilbert before walking past him to the gardens.

* * *

It was dark now, tremendously so. Natalia took a deep breath as soon as she felt the outside cold crawl across her skin. She relished in the feeling of the bitter air hitting her lungs. No one else stood out in her gardens, they had long surrendered to the warmth of the ball room. Natalia was tired of the pleasantries now, she wanted to... She wanted... She did not know what she wanted anymore. She thought that seeing people again and remembering why she hated them all those years again would bring her back.

But it hadn't.

Natalia felt emptier than ever.

There was only so long she could go on with the false smiles and the fake laughter.

"You're not special, you know that right?" A voice said from behind her, she whirled quickly and sighed. It was the Albino one that Francis had introduced as Gilbert. He was standing a few feet in front of her, his white blazer open with his hands in his pockets. His lacy white mask was askew but Natalia said nothing, she did not dare say anymore than:

"I know."

"He's done worse things." Gilbert continued. "He destroyed my whole country, killed countless of my people until only a few remained. I'm not any different, so you have no excuse." Natalia did not know what to reply "But you come in here and lord it up in your country, making them all feel sorry for you. Befriending the man who killed half of you and blaming it all on the brother who wasn't there"

Natalia's breath caught in her throat "What are you trying to say?" She tried to keep her voice under control, though her emotions threatened to betray her.

"You go around blaming Ivan for what has happened to you, yet the only one to blame is yourself. You were weak so deal with it" Gilbert shrugged. Natalia looked at him in sheer shock "And the more they all cuddle you and bottle feed you, the weaker you'll get."

"You don't know anything" Natalia muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said you don't know anything!" She shrieked, Natalia's breath was in harsh gasps now, at some point saline tears had ran down her face.

"Good... It's nice to know you can feel emotion." He murmured, Natalia looked at him in horror.

"What?"

"You reacted perfectly, almost like the old you I should say"

"The old me wouldn't cry over a pathetic man like you" Natalia wiped the tears from her face quickly.

"The old you would call me pathetic and be to hard on herself"

"And you know this how?"

"I know this, because I used to know everyone." Gilbert smirked at her, taking a few steps towards her. "I'm awesome, that's why. And if you haven't guessed it all that stuff before was a test.

"A test?" Natalia spat.

"I wanted to see how dead you really were"


	3. Chapter 3: We're the Same

The Prussian slowly closed the gap between them, allowing Natalia to back away until she hit her own marble banister. He remained a foot away from her, smirking down at her arrogantly. She sighed in exasperation at the man in front of her, willing herself not to lose control of the situation. This man was the representation of Prussia before it was destroyed by her brother during the war. Many of the Prussian population had either previously fled to Germany or fled after the destruction of the nation, it was theorized by her brother that this was how the representation was still living. Apparently the ties to his brother had just pulled him through, though it was debatable how well he had pulled through. In her past Natalia had sat for many hours trying to figure out how he existed without a country of his own, how he had managed to live through the destruction and more importantly retain the same arrogance and dignity he had before the event. When Natalia lost half of herself she no longer cared for the thought.

"You're just like me" He broke her from her subconscious thought and she plunged back into reality. Here she was, leaning against a banister defenselessly whilst a fallen man took dominance. Would the old her stand for this? No. No she wouldn't, she would have... What would she have done? Suddenly, Natalia found herself thinking of her three silver knives that were buried in a drawer somewhere, she had abandoned them since she abandoned her brother, they were a reminder of him and yet now she found herself in a situation that her knives would have made swift work out of.

"In what way?" Natalia growled, she kept her eyes locked on his, studying them to see if he posed a threat, though she found the cerise coloured eyes somewhat unreadable. They were riddled in a haze of indecision and regret, no intention to harm, though Natalia could not be sure, there was something else there that she could not recognize.

He leant in even closer to her now, the silver mist of his breath tangled with hers in a way that felt oddly warm to the Belarusian girl. His arms went on either side of her, leaning his weight on the banister that she had backed into. He leant towards her ear and whispered. "We're alone."

"You're wrong" She murmured in reply, speaking to the left side of his head, to his ear that was covered by the silver quality of his locks. "I have my sister."

"I have my brother, but you still feel it don't you? Their reluctance to look at you, to be with you."

"I have Toris" She muttered, though her expression was now showing her doubt, she was glad he couldn't see her.

"I have Antonio and Francis. You're not getting this..." He muttered, his voice portrayed his annoyance but he did nothing to hurt her. Instead his rough hands slowly ghosted up her nude arms. "The way you look at them, the way you smile, I can see through it. I can see through it but I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" She croaked, his hands rested on her shoulders, he moved again, so his face was level with hers.

"I don't know how you can look them in the eye and pretend to be happy. The way you did to Antonio, I don't know how you can do it and they don't notice" One of his hands drifted to his mask, he pulled if off swiftly before hesitating over hers. "How do you manage to lie to all of them?"

"It takes practice" She replied in her stoic voice, she did not break eye contact with him. He still intrigued her, he was the only one that didn't treat her like a little glass ornament. "How do you deal with it if you cannot fake it?" He flashed her a small smile.

"Einsamkeit? Loneliness?" He questioned, she nodded slowly. "I don't. I just pretend it's not there."

"And when pretending isn't good enough?" She croaked, her throat felt raw suddenly.

"Then I usually do something stupid like this" He chuckled lightly, but before Natalia could question what he meant by that statement he pressed his lips gently against hers.

* * *

Ivan Braginski entered his sisters house loudly. In his life he had never entered this house willingly so striding through the well lit halls was strange for him. The Baltics were waiting for him outside the hall, Eduard and Raivis looked nervous as always, however Toris seemed more troubled that nervous which mildly unnerved the Russian.

"Does anyone know that I'm here?" He spoke in his higher pitched voice, making all three of the men jump. Ivan had spared no effort at his sister's festivity, he had smart dress clothes with a white mask on his face, balancing on his Russian nose. His hair was combed out of his face neatly in an effort to look slightly different from his usual self, hopefully less recognisable, but his large stature would probably see to his recognition.

"No" Said Toris level headedly. "Natali- Miss Belarus has gone outside for some air. You're just in time for the climax of the ball."

"Climax?" The Russian raised a not visable eyebrow.

"She has to choose one person to dance with during a song composed in honour of her."

"Who has she chose?" Ivan stretched out his back and arms, he did not want to come across as the bad guy tonight. He just wanted to keep his troublesome little sister in place before she said something bad about the once great Soviet Nations.

"The bets are on Toris" Eduard spoke up, "Him or Francis since Francis organised it all"

"Lets see if Big Brother Russia can change her mind shall we?" And with that statement Ivan pushed open the large doors and entered the room.

* * *

Gilbert clenched his eyes shut tightly.

Ja, ja, in the back of his mind he realised that this course of action was deeply regrettable, but he couldn't let this little doll think he was a terrible kisser could he?

His lips moved on their own, encasing her thin ones in a warm embrace without barely a word of warning. He felt her tense against the hand on her shoulder, by Gott she was cold! He couldn't feel any other signs of the chill on her other than the actual temperature of her skin, he brushed his other hand across her cheek which has a start contrast to the rest of her skin. He dropped the hand that was on her shoulder to lean it back on the banister before he crushed her with his body of sheer muscle. He almost broke off the kiss as he felt one of her ice like hands climb onto the hand on the banister. Her fingers trailed lightly over his before they became intertwined. He slowly broke away from the embrace, opening his eyes instantly to see hers still shut. He took a moment or two to examine how innocent she looked right there and then. Her pale features had taken a soft blush on her high cheekbones, it was slowly fading but Gilbert couldn't help but smile at it. He hovered a few centimetres in front of her as she opened her eyes.

The previously empty eyes were now full of confusion, embarrassment and discomfort. Gilbert smirked at the range of emotion he had caused and this made the girl's cheeks burn again. She turned her face to the side to hide said blush but this only amused the Prussian further.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She growled, though her voice wasn't very audible due to the direction it was aimed at. He turned her head with his hand to have her glare angrily at him, her eyes now narrowed and the ice blue was now filled with rage.

"I told you. I'm lonely." He replied softly. "So are you. So I thought..."

"You thought wrong" She interjected. Natalia pushed him away from her so she could gain some space again. "I'm not some silly little girl who needs someone to feel happy. I'm fine on my own. And I will continue to be fine on my own." She snapped, her voice seemed dangerously calm.

"Oh really? Since you didn't seem fine in there did you?" He was getting angry now, he didn't even know why she was in denial but it made him mad... Or Maybe because he just got rejected by a girl and- No it was definitely that she was in denial. No one could reject the awesome. Natalia laughed a bitter laugh, readying herself for a comeback but her attention was diverted behind him as the doors crashed open.

"Like, Natalia!" Feliks appeared before them, his mask was pink and his suit was white, the Albino almost laughed at the small man before he noticed the worried look on his face. "Toris told me to like warn you that your brother has totally just showed up and is looking for you." Behind Feliks appeared Francis and Antonio who both raised a brow at the Prussian who shook his head.

"Mon Cherie? What should we do about your brother?" Francis asked softly, walking towards Natalia and straight past Gilbert.

It was at this point Gilbert took into account that Natalia was still standing there... Her face was awash with emotions, her eyes were filled with pain and doubt and they were directed at him. '_I called her weak... I told her it was a test but...'_ Natalia looked from the albino to Francis.

"I'll go greet him like any other guest. Make sure there is no commotion about it" She ordered authoritatively, all the men around her nodded and dispersed.

"Wow, Natalia is like totally brave" Feliks muttered to Antonio as they returned into the hall.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here Ivan" Yekaterina said quietly as her younger brother entertained a crowd.

"What sestra? I thought you wanted us to be a happy family again? You came to me remember?" Ivan smiled in that sickly sweet way of his that made Yekaterina feel uncomfortable.

"You coming here may have set Natalia back so many steps that she may not even get to this stage for another decade or so" She replied level headedly. Though Yekaterina wasn't the most intelligent of the siblings, when it came to watching over her younger siblings there was no one better than her.

"I came to see how she was"

"You should have asked me"

"I wanted to see if my pretty little sister would go back to being my fan since I lost everyone else" Ivan said mildly, as if he was discussing something trivial. Yekaterina gritted her teeth at the thought of her younger sister being infatuated with her brother. She had sat mildly by and let it happen like everyone, not realising that it would take such a horrid event to rid her sister of the obsession.

"Leave before you do any harm" Yekaterina ordered, her brother laughed happily.

"I will once I see her."

"I'm right here" Said a strong voice behind them, the siblings turned to see a crowd parting to let the Belarusian beauty through, approaching her brother.


	4. Chapter 4: She's mine

"What is his problem anyway?" Gilbert grumbled next to his brother as a circle formed around the three siblings of eastern Europe. The silence in the ball room was only broken by the occasional whisper as all eyes were fixed on the trio. "Showing up here like this"

"Gyah... Ivan still gives me the creeps! How can little Miss Natalia stand being that close to that death glare of his" Feliciano whispered hurriedly, hiding behind Ludwig's arm. The German looked uneasy at this but smiled lightly, Gilbert raised a brow at him before receiving a sharp jab to the stomach.

"She's a strong girl" Ludwig replied gruffly. "I'm sure she can make it through a meeting like this"

"Natalia~ You look so beautifully dolled up today, I'm not sure if I prefer it to your usual outfit" Ivan laughed happily, the whole room was so full of tension it was almost tangible.

"Brother, it is good to see you again" Natalia managed monotonously, she had her back to Gilbert so he could not quite tell how she intended the statement to be read, however Gilbert felt his heart almost slow down with everyone else when she spoke "It is a surprise to say the least"

Ivan walked forwards and took his sister's hand, kneeling down to kiss it whilst his eyes were trained on hers. "Well it seems my invite was lost until the last minute." He stood back up dangerously close to her. "Thankfully I made it here before you had your big dance with one guest of your choice, right sestra?"

"Thankfully" She replied, though you didn't have to be a genius to work out she was being sarcastic.

"And maybe my little sister would like to dance with her big brother for this moment? To make up for his misdeeds."

"It would take more than that brother, but the thought is nice" She laughed elegantly and a few people in the crowd laughed with her. "You're too late however, since I have promised the dance to someone else"

"Oh?" Ivan smiled, though it was strained. "Who is this lucky man?"

"Me." Gilbert's mouth moved without his mind willing it, all eyes from the crowd locked onto him now and a few people sniggered. Natalia and Ivan faced him with utter shock, the Russian smiled happily but it was filled with venomous hate and was what Feliciano described as 'The death glare'. Gilbert gulped as he managed an arrogant smile "So you can all forget it since she wants to dance with the awesome me" He declared.

"Really?" Ivan murmured, next to him Yekaterina was grinning at Gilbert and nodding at him.

"O-Of course! I mean who wouldn't!" The Prussian declared.

"Damn my sister got to him before I did, I guess it's appropriate that I dance with your brother then?" Yekaterina laughed, the crowd laughed with her, including a nervous German who was forced forward by an Italian.

"Then lets clear the way for the dance then" Francis spoke up, everyone else broke into conversation now, deeming it safe to talk now. They all slithered in their groups to corners of the room until the only four remaining were the people who were due to dance. Yekaterina walked gracefully to Ludwig, bowing to him before giggling.

"I'm a terrible dancer though~" She smiled, Ludwig let out a hearty laugh.

"I shall lead then, though I doubt I'm much better" He scratched the back of his head before placing his hands in the allocated positions on her back.

Natalia stared at Gilbert who stared at her back. She took a step towards him slowly and he took the incentive to speed this up before people grew suspicious. He closed the gap, looking everywhere except for her eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to face her yet. He watched his hand as he placed it on her slender waist and then watched as his hand clasped around his. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and waited patiently, the soft music began.

* * *

Natalia watched the albino before her in annoyance. He refused to look at her at the beginning of the dance, though it was his idea to declare himself her partner. She didn't actually have anyone in mind, she would have probably said Francis and made everyone happy, but now it looked like something was going on between the pair. When he finally looked at her Natalia realised he looked nervous.

"You didn't have a partner picked out did you?" He asked softly, Natalia let him lead her through a few slow steps as he spoke. She wanted to prove him wrong but for some reason unknown to her she couldn't, instead she shook her head. His sigh of relief was audible to probably the whole room.

"Do you have a death wish Gilbert?" She chuckled, yes it was fake, and yes he probably saw right through it but she smiled at him.

"The Russian doesn't scare me" He snorted, not seeming to notice her falseness, his eyes too caught on something else in the room.

"I wasn't talking about him"

His eyes darted back to her and he smirked, leaning down closer to her.

"You're threatening me?" He raised a brow at her and she shook her head.

"I'm stating a fact. No one has managed to anger me like you and have even the audacity to speak to me again after, let alone declare to dance with me" She stated "You're either very very mad, or very very brave"

"Well awesome people don't need bravery, we just do what we like because we can" He chuckled, smirking at her, leaning into her ear. "We do what we like, and we usually get what we want."

"Then I guess you're not 'awesome' then" She smiled sweetly.

"Take it back." He deadpanned, halting their movements. She scowled at him and nodded her head, taking over the lead.

"I'll take it back if you stop making a scene." She growled.

"Deal" He smirked, reclaiming control and bending her backwards at the climax of the song, he leant over her. "Will I get what I want Miss Arlovskaya?"

"Honestly Gilbert" She smiled, leaning up a little to say this to his ear "In. Your. Dreams." She smiled pushing them both back upright with a strength that he wasn't aware she was an applause from the audience as the music finished. Both pairs bowed to each other before walking to the crowd that was advancing on the dance floor.

* * *

"Papa is proud Natalia!" Francis pulled the girl to his chest before she could even take a sigh of release. Her hand was still encased by his for some reason. "You managed to make this idiot look like a gentleman!" He declared, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. Gilbert was patted on the back by a few passerby's to whom he simply nodded at.

"Hey!" Gilbert whined, Natalia pushed away from her 'Papa's' embrace and returned to his side.

"Yeah! He actually looked pretty cool for a while!" Alfred chipped in "Not as cool as you Natty but ya know, pretty close!"

"He actually looked like a sophisticated man rather than an immature boy" Elizaveta added, Gilbert looked at them in sheer contempt.

"Wow guys. Just wow." He heard a noise to his left but didn't recognise what it was until he looked at Natalia. She was laughing. A proper, genuine laugh that made all the others around him laugh too. Gilbert couldn't care less if they were laughing at him. He was too focused on the once placid doll now starting to form tears around her eyes. "Sheesh, see what you guys did?" The fueled more laughter to explode from the Belarusian. Natalia looked at him and held a hand up at him.

"I- I'm sorry" She apologised, he shook his head, a silly smile on his face.

"No keep laughing... Its better than you being a bitch to me" He laughed, her laughter stopped almost instantly, though Francis and Alfred kept laughing. She stepped away from him, pulling her hand from his again with a glare trained on his face.

_"We do what we like, and we get what we want" _

_"Will I get what I want Miss Arlovskaya?"_

__Gott how much wine had he consumed earlier? Why had he said those things? This was Natalia. This was that bitch who has no emotions.

"I tell you Feliks," She said to the passing Polish man "If this man is still alive in two weeks time, I give you permission to dress me in the pinkest dress you own" Natalia laughed again and everyone around them laughed with her. Gilbert smiled again before chuckling.

"I like this bet." He stated confidently.

"You'll like it alot less when you're dead."

"Man! You two are so fucking funny!" Alfred wiped away tears from his eyes.

* * *

Toris was slammed against a marble wall suddenly. He raised his head to see his assailant who was, unsurprisingly, Russian.

"You told me that she'd choose you or Francis. The dead fucking country wasn't part of the information Toris. Explain if you enjoy your spine being intact." Ivan held him up with his collar, Toris looked at him with a blank expression.

"She only met him today. She's been encased by people throughout this whole ball so I've not been able to get to her. I'm staying here tonight so I'll get your information then."

"You'd better" Ivan growled, he released the brunette, who straightened out his collar. "I care not for the flamboyant Frenchman, and if she danced with you I know you'd have my best intentions at heart... But him... The fucking Prussian of all people. It couldn't have been worse unless she chose the American."

"He's not a threat to the plan Ivan... He's nothing" Toris replied slowly, he knew he had to be careful around the Russian, his mood swings were terrible.

"He'd better be nothing Toris. She's mine. All of you are mine. And if someone tries to steal you away from me then they will be eliminated if its the last thing I do" With that statement the Russian stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Cure Me

As much as Toris liked seeing Natalia laugh and smile, he hated that the Prussian's hand rested on her back whilst she did so. He hated it for two reasons.

1. Ivan would torture him to near death if he saw that the Lithuanian was allow anyone to touch his property like that.

2. He wanted to be the one who touched her like that.

It didn't seem fair that this newcomer comes along to reap the benefits of Toris' patience. He was the one who had waited for her to adjust to normal life, he was the one who put up with the one sided conversations. Not the fallen country that was slowly pulling her closer. Whilst standing in the darkness of his corner Natalia's eyes brushed over him. She made her apologies to the group she was entertaining and pulled away from the Prussian to stride over to him. Toris smiled at her warmly as his heart started to pound at the sight of her. She was absolutely enthralling today. Her usually lifeless face now had a glow to it, to Toris she was sunlight personified, she was dangerous to stare at too long, but he could not imagine a good day without seeing her before him.

"You shouldn't be hiding away Toris, all Alfred is doing is talking about how much of a joker you are" She said softly, such tenderness in her voice couldn't possibly be real.

"It is strange that _you're_ scolding me for this, Natalia." He loved the way her name rolled off his radiant beauty before him was shaking her head at him.

"It is my job to be the recluse. It is your job to go out there and flourish under their eyes."

"But you did that today didn't you? Between you and the Prussian no one else could get any attention" Toris laughed nervously. "Whats going on between you both anyway?" He smiled, it felt nice to go back to his lighter, happier self. Natalia looked to her left and frowned.

"Nothing." She shrugged "We were talking before the dance, he asked me to dance with him, I told him that I had someone in mind but my sister and his brother had already decided we were to dance."

"O-Oh? Because it looked rather intimate out there" Toris laughed, the Belarusian shot him a glare that he hadn't seen since...

_Toris was kitted out in armor. His mind was focused on taking out all hostiles and his body was set for this action.  
He stormed through a village, leading his troops to take control of it all, this land would belong to him now. However he found himself  
stopped dead in his tracks by a girl in a military uniform, holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.  
She glared up at him with her piercing blue eyes, filled with defiance.  
"You're not getting past me" She snarled, her eyes glaring at him with such venom he did not believe capable of a small girl like her.  
"Don't be stupid" He replied, his troops ran past her and he remained face to face with this rebellious youth. He leant in closer to her and smirked.  
"You belonged to me once Natalia, in the Grand Duchy. He took you away and I'm taking you back"  
"I'm not your possession! My brother won't let you do this to me!" She snapped in reply, her lightning fast reflexes forcing him to step back as a gun  
shakily pointed itself to his head. "Why would you do this Toris?" She growled,  
"Because I would rather take you over myself than let him destroy you" He replied, Natalia gave him an ice cold glare.  
"My brother will never hurt me. You're the one that's being stupid" She dropped her gun and pointed her knife at him in warning.  
"Leave now. Take your troops and leave my country be."  
"I cannot do that Natalia," He sighed, batting her knife away and holding the butt of his gun to her temple. "I have to save you" He sent a sharp blow  
to her head before sighing. "I'll save you at any cost" He muttered as her limp body fell to the floor._

He had been barbaric and yet he she was chastising him because he wasn't being social.

"I barely know him. Now if you excuse me I'm going to retire to my room" She growled.

* * *

Gilbert had downed another bottle of wine by this point.

"Franny... Seriously dude, I need to explain to her... I don't want her... But I do... But the wine... AHK. DAMN YOU FRENCHIES!"

"Do not blame the wine, Gilbert, it is just allowing your feelings to be set free." The Frenchman declared "Just like my feelings for you mon Cherie~" He 'ohonon'ed at a passing waitress who blushed and giggled.

"Hi Alfred" Toris said as he approached, "Natalia said you were missing me" The brunette laughed nervously before gasping at the American enveloped him into a bear hug.

"Natty's right bro! That girl is just so so nice to me sometimes... Bro, I don't feel too good..." The blonde staggered on his feet. "That wine... I think Franny spiked it."

"I have to tell her..." Gilbert declared, patting Francis on the back "I'll be back, I hope... Tori dude, where did Nata go?"

"Nata..?" The lithuanian questioned "To her bedroom."

"Cool thanks." The Prussian walked towards a hall way and chuckled. "Thanks a lot dude!"

"Her bed room is three doors on the left" Toris sighed, though Gilbert paid no head. He walked clumsily down the hall way, opening every door he could find, accidentally exposing a few indecent engagements between a few countries. Gilbert eventally stumbled to a door made of white oak. He knocked on it slowly, trying to compose himself despite his tipsy mind telling him it was fine.

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Natalia?" He said loudly, knocking again. Still no reply. He pushed the door softly and it drifted open.

He noticed how big the room was fist, the white wooden flooring made his footsteps echo in the expanse of the room. There was a large, four pillared bed in the centre of the room, with the furniture all positioned around this feature. The room was white and blue, all cool colours and nothing else. There was an open balcony door at the rear of the room which was open and allowing snow to drift in. "Nata?" He called slowly, the room was in complete darkness. He walked towards the balcony cautiously. "Nata are you okay?"

"You really have a death wish don't you?" A voice said behind him, Gilbert whirled quickly, to feel the cold edge of a blade at his throat. He looked carefully to his right, seeing two ice cold eyes narrowed at him.

"I actually came to apologise for my earlier behaviour." He gulped, holding his hands up in defense. "It was the wine talking." The knife didn't waver from its position on his neck. He pushed it away slowly with a hand before chuckling. "If I wasn't feeling so nice right now I'd make you suffer for that."

"You couldn't make me sufferer. You're too weak and easily distracted." She uttered, stepping forward into the silvery light that was radiating from the lights outside her home. Gilbert now saw that she was in a silken, silver, night gown. And that was it. Her hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders as she moved. The knife that she was clasping looked strangely odd for such an innocent looking girl.

"Kesese..." The laugh leaked out of his mouth with a ridiculous smile before Gilbert could even stop it, a ridiculously perverted smile formed on his face which could only be matched by Francis himself. Natalia's brow furrowed as she noticed the look, turning her glare into a murderous one.

"Tch." Natalia muttered, taking a few long strides to pin him against the wall with her outstretched arm. Her knife rested on the skin of his throat. "You prove me right yet again and I prove you wrong."

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Gilbert smirked as the Belarusian looked at him in concentration.

"I'm going to make you bleed for trespassing. Then maybe you'll finally leave me alone." She growled up at him.

"You're going to make _me_ bleed? Oh really?" He laughed at her, his hand wrapped around her wrist which remained firmly located near his neck dangerously. He twisted his hand sharply, the knife nicked his skin sharply, Gilbert felt his blood trickle down but ignored it as he heard the knife hit the floor. "I've been fighting since before you were born. You really think you can do anything to me" The injury had managed to sober him up now, the adrenaline seemed to erase all hints of drink in his system. He smirked a terrible smirk, one that he did when truly wanted to hurt someone. He used her wrist to throw her against the wall he was laying on, effectively switching their positions. His hand held her own arms across her throat and his other arm trapped her gaze onto his. His lower body pushed into her to halt any movement from her. "You're not moving until you apologise for my neck." He rasped in a feral way, inches away from her face as he leaned over to her.

"And if I don't apologise?" She murmured in sheer anger, Gilbert looked mildly amused at her retort.

"Then I'll think up something crueler."

* * *

Natalia raised a brow at his statement. All traces of perverted thoughts and amusement had left his expression. He looked so dark and dangerous under the dark light that Natalia was almost curious to see what he was planning to do. Almost.

The look in his eyes was threatening. He looked like he was going to hurt her, and hurt her some more until she apologised. She bit her lip in thought but obviously he thought this as her preparing not to apologise. He twisted her wrist sharply, sparking a deep gasp to escape her pursed lips. Back in the times of frequent wars she had been a keen strategist, she knew what to do to crumble her enemy swiftly, but only one thing came to mind with this one. She smirked nastily.

"Just say the words Natalia" He rasped, his face moving closer to hers for the second time this evening,"Because that little gasp right then was the least I can do." She raised her free hand and placed it at the back of his head, pulling his face closer to hers until their breaths were mangled together into one.

"Never" She whispered against his lips, pulling him onto her and mashing their lips together. He was taken aback at first, before responding hungrily. Natalia had just expected him to freeze up and release the hold he had, but apparently it took more work than that. He bit at her bottom lip savagely, taking it between his teeth and opening her mouth for him to explore with his tongue. He tasted strange, like wine but spice at the same time. She battled with his tongue for dominance, the grip on her wrist slowly loosening. She smirked into the kiss momentarily, before resuming the fight. Her other hand fisted through his hair, emitting a groan to spill from his mouth into hers. His hand dropped her wrist, but before she could celebrate he placed one hand on her neck and the other trailed down to her waist. The one on her neck held her face near his, the one on her waist trailed past her hips to grip onto her thigh. She rubbed her leg against his thigh to have him break away abruptly.

"Say it before it goes too far." He ordered through harsh gulps of air, Natalia found herself gasping too, shaking her head. She knew she could win. She didn't know how far she'd have to go. But she'd win.

"I have nothing to apologise for" She replied, her eyes finally looked up at his. Her eyes dared him to continue, whilst his were filled with indecision. Natalia couldn't explain what was coming over her, or what was coming over him for that matter. He had gone from being the arrogant butt of everyone's jokes, to this dangerous demon who had her blood on fire.

"Nata..." He groaned against her lips, leaning his head on the crook of her neck. His breath tickled the sensitive skin on her neck, causing her to arch it to him. He ghosted kisses down to her shoulder. "Nata, I'm going to hurt you."

"I can't feel remember?" She mumbled. He laughed against her skin, kissing his way softly to her jawline. Natalia tensed until the kisses as they felt like electric shocks going from her skin to her veins.

"Don't say that because I'll want to prove you wrong." He chuckled, Natalia didn't know what emotion to feel. She was confused, repulsed, excited. She was hurting, she felt dead but at the same time he had her heart racing.

"I'm never wrong."


	6. Chapter 6: War

**((Author's note~ The lemon will had a ******* before it and at the end~ So if you want to skip it you can, the story still makes sense that way**))

* * *

Natalia awoke feeling exhausted. Her sheets felt too constricting and warm, however her feet were being brushed by an ice cold breeze. She must have left her window open again. Natalia's eyes fluttered open and it only made her painfully aware that her body ached. Her hands felt raw and her arms felt bruised, the rest of her body was just sore. She felt unusually warm this morning and that confused her.

That was until she felt a stirring behind her which sent her body on edge. She tensed as her body forgot its ache and focused on being receptive to what it was behind her. Her mind became sensitive to this presence who was breathing along the nape of her neck. Natalia's eyes widened at the realisation, looking down at her front which was only covered by a white, lacy strapless bra and two slightly tanned arms. Natalia turned her head slowly to confirm her suspicions, she was greeted by the sight of silver bangs falling over closed eyes. Gilbert was laying shirtless behind her, his arms around her waist with his hand spread out across her stomach.

Natalia suddenly remembered everything,

_He carried her to the bed, sitting her down and and kneeling in front of her. His callous hands ran down her body from her shoulders down. He was treating her like a fragile doll, all the touches were tender, all the brushes of hands were careful._

_"You want an apology? Have it. Just leave me be" She muttered monotonously, he nudged her face to look at his._

_"That's not what I want anymore" He shook his head slowly, Natalia tried to read his gaze but it wasn't expressing any clear emotion._

_"What do you want then?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing 'If he say's me I'm going to hurt him'._

_"I want to feel. I want to prove you wrong. I want to show you that you can feel." He uttered, his eyes clouded over with lust. __He kissed her until she felt dizzy. Her body responded to his action instantly, her hands touching across his physique without her willing them to. Her body pulled him closer whilst her mind remained numb. A__t some point she ended up on her back. She shook her head as he adorned her neck with hungry kisses. Natalia was shaking her head softly, her mind finally catching up with her body as she realised what these actions would lead to. "Nata I... I want you"_

_"You're lying" She croaked, her heart lurched in pain at the words. He shook his head with a smile on his lips._

_'Natalia, I want you... Fight for me and forever become one'  
'Anything for you Brother'_

_"You are lying" She repeated, her throat felt raw again as she spoke the words louder. _

_'Brother I'm hurt... Help me, you said you wanted me!'  
'I don't want you now you're broken. You're useless now. You're weak.'_

_"I'm broken." She whispered quietly._

_"So let me fix you" He replied softly, her eyes locked onto his in shock to which he merely smiled at. His lips left one last imprint before he moved away from her, sitting on his knees as he shrugged off his blazer, he slowly unbuttoned his black shirt. Natalia sat up and leant towards him. His features were illuminated by the dim light of her outdoor lights, causing shadows to form on the slightest of indentations. She looked at him properly now as he removed his shirt. His facial features were so defined and strong, so distinctly of Germanian decent. His jawline stood out the most to Natalia, so strong and clear. Natalia looked down to his chest now, noticing her gaze he reached out to her hands and guided them to trace a line down his a chest. She felt the smooth scar tissue stretch from his left shoulder down to his right hip. She placed her other hand on his chest as well, tracing a path down on her own accord. "I'm broken too."_

_Natalia said nothing, instead she took her hands back and lifted up her night dress hesitantly, he looked at her hands briefly before focusing on her eyes. His eyes stayed locked on hers whilst she exposed her legs. She lifted her gown up to the underside of her bra. He reached out cautiously to the thin scar that stretched from her left hip to her mid back which was covered by her hair. His fingers touched the tissue softly to which she flinched at. He froze at her response and looked at her for approval, she nodded, thinking about how things had gone from her wanting to prove she was right to him seeing the horrid scar that no one else had seen. He trailed his hand across her jagged line, his other hand holding her waist soothingly._

_"Elizaveta was disgusted at my scar" He said softly to her, Natalia looked at him in horror, he had done this with someone else? Gilbert obviously noticed this look and shook his head "She just wanted to see like everyone else did. She didn't say it so harshly, but I could tell she thought it was horrible. She's been a bitch to me since then."_

_"Ivan saw me when it first happened." Natalia hadn't expected her lips to move but they did. "He told me I was broken. He looked at his strong little sister with detest since she failed him. It's like a stain on me, it reminds me I failed and Ivan said that I deserved nothing less."_

_"It should remind you that you survived." Gilbert's brows had furrowed and his smile had disappeared. "You were strong enough to make it through" She turned her head away from him in doubt but he forced her to face his way. "Natalia, they make us who we are okay? We cannot change that. It doesn't make you less of a person, it is you as a person." She moved her hands to trace their way up his chest to rest on his shoulders again._

_"Prove me wrong." She said sadly though her voice was demanding. "I'll believe you, if you prove me wrong."_

She had shown him everything hadn't she? Her throat felt like it was clasping together. She couldn't go back now could she?

_In the process of him proving her falseness he had discarded all his clothes and her underwear, leaving simply her bra to cover her. Her body felt hot, it felt too hot, her heart was pounding against her chest as his hand trailed down to her womanhood. Their position had changed now, after wrestling for dominance he was on top, resting all his weight on one of his hands whilst he caressed and kissed and touched her in ways she didn't think would affect her. But they did. His fingers slowly started to massage the folds of her innocence. His lips were on hers in a frantic battle, his tongue trying to explore every part her mouth had to offer. His ministrations sped up, eliciting a moan to escape her mouth. She felt her body rack with pleasure and it caused her hips to buck upwards. He chuckled as he broke the kiss. _

_"This is going to hurt Natalia, I'm really sorry but it's going to hurt." He whispered into her ear. "You're going to feel it, I swear it gets better." Before she could question what was happening his tip pressed against her folds. She realised what was to proceed and started to panic internally, he was too big, there was no way she could-_

_"Ahhrgh!" A shriek ripped itself from Natalia's throat as he plunged himself into her. She had tears in her eyes as the raw pain screamed its way through her body. She dug her nails into his back causing him to grunt in pain._

_"Shush Nata, I promise you that it's momentary... I promise you"_

_***  
_He promised her she wouldn't hurt anymore, but she felt worse than ever before. _  
_

But she felt.

* * *

Gibert awoke groggily with a lady in his arms. He smirked though her movement is what caused him to wake. "Mm? Natalia?" He questioned. She had turned so that she could face him but her eyes were closed, from the edges of her thick eyelashes he could see crystal clear tears. "Natalia? Please don't cry, I wasn't that bad was I?" He laughed, his hands stroking her lower back softly, she was so cold already! He just wanted to envelop her until she was warm. She gave a shaky laugh before shaking her head. "So what is wrong?"

"Miss Natalia!" A knocking came from her door, the voice was distinctly German and belonged to his brother. "I am sorry to wake you but do you know where Gilbert is?"

His pale beauty looked up at him with glassy blue eyes and nodded at the door "That's whats wrong."

"Ja, I'm here Luddy, Natalia let me sleep on her floor since I passed out near her door" He replied in exasperation.

"I-I'm taking Lovino and Feliciano to the airport. Be ready in twenty minutes or so."

"Kay, kay" He grunted, he heard footsteps leading away before studying the girl in front of him.

"Don't worry." She sighed, burying her face into his chest quietly.

"Nata..."He breathed against the top of her head. "I want to help you, please tell me whats wrong"

"You're a liar" She muttered.

"Oh what with Luddy? I- I couldn't tell him could I?"

"I'm not talking about that Gilbert" Her voice was muffled but he decided he liked how she said his name. Well the last time she had said it she'd been screaming.

_He thrusted deeper into her, groaning as she clawed his back. She was so tight that he was on the edge of release after a few movements of his hips. He had to please her, he had to make her so caught up in euphoria that all her pain would be gone. She cried out in pleasure as her nails dug deeper. He had to hold back, think of something else, but it was so hard when she was mewling and moaning like she was. She was muttering something repeatedly that he couldn't quite understand. Gilbert thrusted his member deeper into her, and judging by the cry that he heard from her he guessed he found that bundle of nerves that he had been hunting for. Her walls gave him an almost sickening squeeze. His focus was waning and soon he wouldn't be able to hold back._

_"Oh Gilbert~" She moaned, the purr in her voice was enough to make him ejaculate right there and then, somehow though he held back. Gilbert began thrusting into her at a ferocious pace, hitting that spot every time whilst using her hips to pull her even closer. She cried out his name and her walls tightened around him even more, lubricating him with a new viscous liquid. She was shuddering under his touch but he didn't stop, he sent her body into spasm and had her shrieking his name before he released any of his seed, it burst into her whilst he kept going. It was only now that he noticed that their bodies were sticky with sweat and heat. When he was spent he pulled out, his little doll was panting heavily. _

_He pulled her to his chest, with a grin. Tilting her head back so he could kiss her whilst she went limp in his arms. Her tongue responded to him but that was it. When he opened his eyes hers remained shut. Before tucking her away in the sheets he laid her down gently, kissing her forehead and her lips ever so lightly as he laid next to her, hugging her into his arms._

"Then whats the problem?" He nudged her side with his hand, trying to make her look at him. She looked up with her teary blood shot eyes and glared at him.

"You make me feel. You make me feel all these things and its not fair because then I'll feel it again."

"Feel what?"

"I'll be lonely. I'll be completely alone again and I'll actually care. Because of you." She sniffed, pushing herself away from him.

"Oh." He replied, trying to hold her close but it wasn't working. She sat up at the edge of her bed, her back was hunched and shaky breaths escaped her lips. "Nata I..."

He was at a loss for words. He wanted to say it would be fine, that he'd stay and stop her from being lonely but he couldn't. He wanted to sit and cry with her because he realised he'd go home and miss her. He'd actually miss her.

"I know... You have your brother. I have my sister. We'll have to go back to how it was before"

"I don't want that though" He said softly, sitting up to move closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. Gilbert frowned at her and moved even closer, resting his forehead on her shoulder instead. "You don't want that." She nodded, and placed a hand on the hand that she had shrugged off.

"NATALIA!" A voice shouted from outside. Natalia shot upwards, wrapping a blue sheet around her like a toga as she leapt to the window. Gilbert followed, covering himself with her duvet and wrapping his hands around her waist. Yekaterina was shouting outside, her usual dungarees were the outfit she donned now.

"Yeka?" Natalia called, Gilbert hid himself and his hands from view.

"Nata, its Ivan. He's declared war on you. Your bosses were trying to resolve it peacefully but it lead to bloodshed. Natalia, you need to summon your allies now!"


	7. Chapter 7: Lillies

"Natalia, Ivan will be here shortly." Yekaterina told her softly. "The only way to avoid all out war is to make a deal with him."

They had gathered in her study. There was a large white table at which Natalia sat in thought, her sister sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table. The room was completed by a large window behind Natalia, and two long book cases filled the other sides of her study, which was today littered with people. Ludwig had arrived from the airport with Antonio, Alfred and Arthur. Francis had insisted on remaining longer due to Gilbert's interference and Roderich had decided to remain also. Gilbert stood behind her at a comfortable distance, deep in thought.

"If you decide to decline, Germany will offer you assistance, but my boss is declining an all out declaration of an alliance" Ludwig said dishearteningly.

"Its not good enough" Gilbert muttered, his eyes flashed at his brother in anger. "None of this is good enough, why do we let him have so much power?"

"Shut up Gilbert." Ludwig snapped. "That is the best we can do, I'm sorry Natalia."

"I will fight with you Natalia, if you choose to do so. Our countries have good relations that I value" Roderich nodded, Natalia nodded in return but her head instantly lowered to stare at her desk again.

"As will I" Francis added, smiling softly at the Belarusian who started tapping at her pen on the table.

"If France is implicated so is Spain" Antonio added happily.

"I'll help you Natty! And with me it'll be OW!" Alfred rubbed his head which had just been hit with a book. Arthur sighed loudly.

"Your involvement would lead to the apocalypse. We do not want nuclear war to break loose" Arthur snapped. "I can offer you a deal like Ludwig but no more, Russia and I need to keep good relations, especially if this goes sour... I'm so sorry Natalia" Natalia shook her head with a smile.

"See! She doesn't need to make a deal, we can take him!" Gilbert spoke up again to have Ludwig and Yekaterina sigh.

"You don't understand" Yekaterina shook her head. "Our brother will crush you. He crushed your country Gil, he is ruthless and has the Baltics and China at his disposal"

From this statement squabbling broke out. Men shouting over men, some barking orders, some laughing at these orders. Antonio hummed happily as usual he was completely oblivious. Francis and Yekaterina was in a mild discussion in which the female was getting increasingly flustered. Ludwig and Roderich were yelling at Gilbert who replied loudly however this all ceased as Natalia stopped tapping her pen. She looked up at them as she stood, meeting each of their gaze individually with a confident stoic expression.

"I will meet with Ivan and make a deal" She murmured.

"You don't have to Natalia" Gilbert insisted but she held up a hand to him.

"I do and I have to, Yeka is right. I will not risk starting a war if it can be avoided." She uttered coldly. "If you would not mind, I would like a few moments alone, you are all welcomed to stay here for a few days until the deal has been made and the matter of war settled." She smiled again and everyone in the room shuffled out solemnly, muttering things as they left.

"Gilbert, she said alone" Yekaterina said observantly. Gilberts eyes however were locked onto the back of Natalia's head.

"I would like to speak to him Yeka. Don't worry about it" Natalia murmured. Gilbert waited for the soft click of the door before he exhaled his breath. His eyes were still trained on her platinum blonde hair. He walked to her thin body, wrapped in her usual blue dress which puffed out after her hips, a striped bow holding her hair back. She was stiff, she was too cold to him, too foreign. He placed his hands on her waist softly, carefully, trying not to make a wrong move whilst smoothing out the creases in her skirt as he stroked his hands across her torso soothingly. She kept stiff in his embrace, making his heart lurch sickly as he nudged her with his chin, leaning on her shoulder. Natalia laced her fingers between his and sighed audibly.

"Natalia... Please don't make a deal with him" He whispered into her ear, his hands kept moving. "He's going to take you from me"

"I know... But I have no choice Gil..." She sighed. "He'll destroy me... And then he'll destroy you."

"I thought you couldn't feel" He laughed against her skin.

"You proved me wrong... Ivan will be here in a few days, he cannot know that anything is going on between us."

"A few days isn't long enough" He whined, pulling her even closer to him. "I want to know you Natalia..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"On one condition."

"Anything"

"You tell me all about you first"

"Deal"

* * *

Natalia spilled everything to the albino after he revealed all to her. His life was of war, of fighting to survive until he couldn't fight anymore. He had positioned her back on her chair whilst he sat on her desk in front of her. She told him of her dependency on her brother, then her dependency on Toris in the Great Duchy of Lithuania and then back on her brother in her Soviet days. How her love for him went beyond that of Brother and sister.

"I worshiped him. I loved that he saved me from Toris then enslaved Toris. I loved that he looked out for my sister and I. He was so strong, so powerful. My love went beyond that of my brother. I wanted to be one with him, so I could be strong too. But after the war I declared complete independence and cut off all ties between our countries. I rid myself of emotion and it was the wake up call I needed."

"Well... Natalia, I guess what I should ask now is the silly things... What are your favorite flowers?"

"Lillies" She laughed.

"And favorite food?"

"Belarusian Apple Pie?"

"Favorite past time?"

"Knife throwing"

"Favorite thing about me?" His eyes flashed over to hers to see hers narrowed at him. "What? I'm curious, kesesese"

"Your scar" She muttered plainly. "Or your annoying determination to get through to me. What about me?"

"Your eyes" He smiled "Or the fact that you pretend to be so cold" Leaning down to her lips, smiling at her.

"That is so cheesy" She laughed, pulling him closer by his shirt. "My eyes are pretty average compared to yours"

"I guess its the contrast of red and blue that I like" He smirked, his breath on her lips as he pulled her upwards to meet his lips.

They smiled as one as lips engaged in a frantic battle, he had ended up kneeling on the chair, completely over her and holding onto her for deal life, his hands had managed to feel a way up her thighs, under her skirts and he began to caress her soft skin. She raked her hands through his hair roughly, biting at his lips and fighting with his tongue.

"Ohon~ Natalia~!" A voice sang across, causing the couple to break apart abruptly. Their lips joined by a saliva trail as both blue eyes and carmine locked onto the frenchman. "Papa is so proud~ I shall write to Toris and-" The rest of the sentence was lost as he skipped down the hallway.

"Francis! NO!" Gilbert growled against her lips, she looked up at him with huge eyes, innocent eyes, looking so dazed and confused. Gilbert stood, lifting her in his arms and standing with her, she raised a brow at him curiously.

"I only have a few days don't I? I'm not planning to waste them"

* * *

The next day, Natalia awoke to see a vase of lillies on her bedside. She awoke to the same thing for the day after as well, not saying a word about their relationship to anyone besides Francis who swooned at every moment he saw the pair together, composing poetry in their name, and sending them chocolates and wine to 'hasten their romantic pleasure' . There was nothing of notice between them until the nighttime. They met in the most brief and intimate of manners, stripping each other or any indication of the real world and engaging their bodies in the darkest and deepest pleasures before collapsing together in a heap of exhaustion.

That was until Ivan arrived.

His presence was felt through the house before he even entered, it was as if an air of malevolence had befell all the occupants, even Antonio did not seem as care free as usual.

Gilbert was plucking lillies from the garden for their fourth night together, Ivan stalked past the windows in a military uniform, glancing a cold stare to Gilbert before proceeding onwards. Gilbert did not have to be awesome to realise that tonight everything was going to change for him, for Natalia, for the world.

Natalia was deep in thought, smiling like a love struck teen as she ate a soft chocolate, murmuring things to Francis who was prying for details. Her doors flew open in a violent crash and Natalia instantly snapped out of her daze.

"Natalia... These lillies are beautiful" He said softly as he sat in her study, glaring at the frenchman until he left them in peace. His gaze was focussed on the vase at the edge of her table which Natalia had recently included in her study. Ivan forced the thick stem of a large sunflower into the bunch, a happy smile on his lips as she was rendered speachless "For my beautiful sister... Though it seems someone else beat me to the gifting... Oh, a chocolate" He smiled sweetly at her, Natalia wanted to cringe. Ivan placed a chocolate in his mouth as he hummed nonchalantly.

"I picked them from my garden" She murmured, he raised a brow.

"There wont be any left if you keep sending the Prussian to do it" He said with an air of indifference, though Natalia knew otherwise. She toyed with a knife in her hands, a fact that obviously did not go unnoticed by her brother who smiled at this.

"I bought you that knife when we were little"

"And I fought for you with this knife when I grew up" She smiled with such malice it may as well be toxin. "Now you declare a war on me? Brother I insure you this is not the way to regain my affections"

"Lets begin the terms then, you come to live in my house for six months as a trial period, we rekindle our good relations and you're welcome to leave again. I just have one thing I must have" He smiled, crossing his legs in her seat.

"What is it?"

"You must not see the Prussian ever again. If you do I will tear you, him, your allies and your country apart, then I shall do the same to Yeka. I will torture you and them in such a way both emotionally and physically survival will be impossible. I will own your countries and plunder their resources until they are nothing more than wastelands." His voice lowered roughly two octaves as he spoke, Natalia was not getting worried.

"That is your only term? It seems a ridiculous term"

"So do we have a deal, dear sestra?" His voice went back to his higher pitched tone.

"I cannot agree, he is the liaison between Belarus and Germany in our new found relations, cutting him off from me is like cutting ties with Germany, a matter I cannot agree to" She sunk her knife into the table as she smiled.

"My my... You were always troublesome


	8. Chapter 8: The Deal

Gilbert waited along with everyone else outside the study. Confined to a solemn silence along with all of the gatherers, no one dared even to breathe too loud, for the fear of discovery far outweighed the fear of Ivan.

After an eternity, the door unlocked. Ivan appeared first, smiling at all of the onlookers with a sense of smugness that Gilbert could have torn from his face. Brutally. With lots of blood. Ivan glared at him overtly before smiling at the others happily.

"You can all go to your homes now, Natalia will be staying with me for a while from tomorrow onwards." He said with that elated tone. No one dared to say a word, Arthur and Roderich walked away in a hushed conversations. Antonio, Francis and Yekaterina walked away in silence leaving Gilbert and Alfred in the pressence of the Russian who 'kol'ed away at their defiant expression. "If there is anything the pair of you need to say to Natalia before she leaves I do suggest you do it now, as I can pretty much guarantee that you will not be spending any time with her whilst she is mine"

"What are you saying?" Alfred growled before Gilbert could say anything.

"I'm saying words, America."

"You should be careful with your tone, Ivan"

"Stop terrorising my guests brother." Natalia uttered behind the conflict, Gilbert felt so relieved when he finally saw her. He wanted to hold her, to make her forget that awful deal. He wanted to kiss her, to caress her. But he couldn't. "The terms did not say anything about Alfred, so if I so choose to visit him during my stay at your home I can do so."

"Ah, yes of course my dearest sestra" He smiled at her before stalking down the hallway. "Be ready in the morning Belarus."

"Yes Ivan" She murmured monotonously as her brother disappeared from sight. She let out a sigh as her posture slacked, Alfred punched the wall angrily.

"Hes still stuck in the ages where we were simply countries" Alfred growled, his back heaving with the ragged breaths he was taking in. Gilbert remembered those days, when it was okay to take over and destroy a country and not taking into consideration the representation linked to the country. We all addressed each other as countries, holding our human names to our hearts and not telling anyone. That was until the dark ages of war lifted. Japan had introduced it, revealing that he was Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda in the western order and explaining that we all need to realise that we are real people, we are all humans as well as representations and should be treated as such. Gilbert had been long destroyed at this point.

"Al," Natalia said softly, a much softer tone than Gilbert had expected from her. "Al, its okay" She smiled falsely but Gilbert was certain that he was the only one who saw through it. "Its only a few months, now go get your hand cleaned up" She placed her hand on his back soothingly and he straightened up, looking down at her with a frown.

"I promised you.. I promised you that I wouldn't let you go back there... I-" He began but Natalia held her hand up to silence him.

"And I promised that I would keep you out of trouble, now here you are, bleeding all over my clean wall. Go get it cleaned up" She sighed kindly, Alfred leant down to kiss Natalia on the forehead.

"You're too good to me" Alfred walked away, nodding to Gilbert who was in a bewildered shock. Natalia walked to him and her expression instantly dropped into a frown. Gilbert did not give her anymore time to think about this dark deal, he walked forward and held her rigid body to his chest.

"He's keeping us apart isn't he?" Gilbert croaked, Natalia nodded stiffly into his chest, maybe she could feel his heart clench and his throat clasp shut? Gilbert was sure it was so severe she would be able to hear it. "I can visit you at least right?"

"Only with letters from Ludwig" She sighed, he looked down at the top of her head and stroked her platinum blonde hair slowly. He nudged her chin upwards to face him "I've disguised you as my liaison between Germany and Belarus. You can see me but it'll have to look like business."

"Then... This is it? For six months?" He croaked, she nodded solemnly. "This is the last time I can..."

"So don't waste it" She interrupted, pulling him down to her and mashing his lips against hers. Gilbert scooped his Natalia into his arms and smiled near her lips and breathed in her scent.

"You don't need to tell me twice" He smirked.

* * *

Natalia closed her eyes and reopened them found herself pinned against a wall, legs tightly clenching his waist. He sucked and nipped at her neck, Natalia knew that he'd leave a mark, he knew he'd leave a mark but they both let it happen. She wanted to remember him, she wanted everyone to know who she belonged to and she assumed he wanted the same. Majority of their clothing had been removed, he had undressed her sensually slow, teasing her with each pull of fabric until she was discarding the clothes herself. She had treated him to the same, however hers involved her cutting his clothes off with a small knife. He moaned briefly about the expenses but she quieted him with a kiss. He had then pushed her against a wall, trapping her body between him and the cold surface as he adorned her whole upper half with lazy kisses. As he pulled away from her neck to breathe against her lips, Natalia was called back to reality.

"Why does Alfred care about you so much?" Gilbert whispered against her lips. Natalia smirked as his brow furrowed in doubt.

"Why? Jealous?" She laughed, his expression deadpanned and Natalia could not help but smile "When I was younger Alfred took me away from Ivan, my economy was slowly being drained by Ivan's extortion and was consequently slowly killing me. Alfred bailed me out under the conditions that I aided him at his home. I was meant to be his maid or something but was treated more as a guest. I lived in America for a while and I thought... I thought I loved him, and he loved me, in a relationship way. We were foolishly wrong of course. I saw him with another girl, all happy and laughing, and I thought I'd be jealous. I thought I'd want to kill that stupid girl, but I didn't. I was happy for him... And it was strange. We came to the conclusion that we were more siblings than lovers... He promised me that once my economy was stronger and I was going back to Belarus he would never let Ivan hurt me again... And then the war happened. America was allied with Lithuania at the time, so he was powerless to help me. Alfred beats himself up about it all the time, so I promised him that I wouldn't let him get into any trouble whilst I was still here."

"I'm sorry for prying" Gilbert whispered on her lips, Natalia became increasingly aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks as he wiped them away.

"I'd be concerned if you didn't, Idiot" She smiled, pushing him away onto her bed as she straddled his lower half with her thighs.

"Heh-Kesesesese~" He smirked up at her defiant expression, propping himself up on his elbows. "But I'm _your_ idiot aren't I?"

"Well are you? Are you exclusively my idiot?" She murmured, tracing across his toned abdomen. She hoped he understood the depth of her words. She hoped he understood what she was asking, and the drawn out breath he released made her heart stop with worry. Why did he have to think? He massaged his hands on her bare hips, playing with the tips of her hair that graced the bottom of her back.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's" He smirked "You're stuck with me now Nata" She could not have melted more at his words.

"So you're stuck with me too... Some psycho, cold lover"

"And her dead, fallen but undoubtedly awesome boyfriend"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently, pushing her chest flat against his.

"You mean that right?" He laughed nervously.

"You're such an idiot..." She laughed in reply, stroking his face with her hands, watching him soften to her touch, it fascinated Natalia that she could have that effect on him. "I do not say things that I do not mean"

"I know I know... It's just... Well Natalia... I'm- I'm going to come visit you at Ivan's and... And have to pretend that there is nothing going on, I don't want to have to go through that for you to come out the other side and think 'Oh hey, I love my brother now' "

As soon as he spoke Natalia felt her blood run cold, she stiffened on top of him and her features contorted to a frown. She sat up silently, pulling herself away from his embrace and standing up off the bed. Natalia walked to her balcony window and ran her hand over the flame of a candle.

"Shit. Look Nata I didn't mean it like..." He sighed loudly, Natalia could hear his foot steps behind her. "I just said stupid things. I just want to know that you're at the same place I am?"

"And where's that?" She croaked, why was he asking her this? Surely her actions were enough to show that she was committed, that she would not think nor touch another.

"Natalia..." He sighed, turning her by her shoulders to face him. "Natalia I can't imagine moving away from this without you. I can imagine a life with you... No matter how long it lasts. I can imagine how fucking torn up I'd be if you left me and... And it scares me, that the girl who I used to know as Fraulein Arlovskaya is now the only thing I think about. I scares me thinking that this isn't the same for you, and I'm stupid ja, I'm an idiot too, but I-... Now I've found you, now I've got you, it kills me to think I'll lose you" His pupils were dilated as he spoke, intensifying that gaze of sheer adoration and fear. Genuine fear. Natalia could feel his hands shaking against her shoulders, she looked at the floor.

"Idiot" She whispered, he nudged her chin up so she would face him. "You are an idiot if you think that I don't feel the same. Even Antonio can pick up on the little signs Gilbert. I worry about you when you're at the other side of the house God damn it! How do you think I'm feeling? You could easily go off with some other girl while I'm away, and I'd never know, but I like to think that I can trust you Gilbert because I-..."

"You what?" He growled, his face mirrored the hurt she felt moments before, she glared at him as she spoke her next words.

"Because I love you, Idiot. I love you. And I don't want to leave you for six months. I don't want to live without you there, I don't want to wake up without your kisses. But the alternative is so much worse that I have to! Don't you understand? I'm doing this, not to rekindle my love for Ivan, to protect you and Yeka and Ludwig and Francis and Antonio and Alfred and everyone else who has shown be kindness that I don't even deserve! I'm doing this so he doesn't destroy you, so he doesn't kill you all and I'm left to mourn for you all."

"Nata I-..."

"You're an idiot. I know!"

"No Natalia, I-"

"I don't care"

"Natalia!"

"What?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Natalia, I love you too." He sighed, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

"O-Oh..." She replied.

* * *

Gilbert awoke the next morning alone.

His heart felt numb, his mind felt dead, his head felt hazy. For a very brief moment he wanted to call out for Natalia, for her to come back to bed and warm him up, only for her to aim a knife that would scarily sink into the head board behind him with deadly accuracy, she would then say:

"I'm not your slave idiot! We have things to do!"

Or

"No! I'm not your blanket!"

"Ask nicer or no breakfast."

But this time he knew he'd get no reply. That drove him into depression right there. He felt empty. Emptier than he had after being defeated, emptier than hunger left him, emptier than Ludwig choosing Feliciano over him. It was at this moment he noticed the envelope cello-taped to his forehead. Gilbert pulled it off with ease and smirked at the writing.

_ "I bet you literally only just found this didn't you? Idiot..._

_To Gilbert~_

He found himself smiling at the envelope alone, let alone what was in it. Cautiously, he opened the seal.

_To, my Idiot._


	9. Chapter 9: Separation

**Authors Note: Thank you so so much for the reviews! It means so so much and is the reason I finished this chapter because they were so lovely.**

**blacksilvergreen:** I'm usually more LietBel or AmeBel to be quite honest, but I love this pairing now :3

**CalipsoHatsune**: Aww thanks! I'm glad you think so~ Thank you for reviewing~

**BelarusFREEDOM**: I know where your name comes from! By Lyapis Trubetskoy right? I love that song! Thank you for the brief but appreciated review~

**Sol**: You're the reason this chapter got published this quickly, really inspired me to keep going to thank you very much! 3

* * *

_To my Idiot~_

_I'm sorry for leaving without goodbye, I did not want Ivan to see how fond of you I am. _

_I wouldn't want him to see that I loved you dearly._

_Because I do Gilbert, I love you with all my heart. _

_Why it is easier to write these things I do not know, but I leave with peace of mind, knowing that you know of my love now._

_It seems trivial that I should need to write this but I felt it necessary._

_I have discussed with Ludwig that you can live in my home for the time I'm away, Antonio forbade me to let you go back to that 'Dirty Basement'_

_Whatever that means..._

_I've used this so that you can visit me with details of my economy after three weeks. Ivan will even allow you to stay in his house for a weekend._

_It kills me that I must wait three months to merely see you again, but I can wait. It is better than six months._

_Gilbert, I want you to promise me that you'll not be sad._

_It hurts me more knowing that it is I that have made you sad, so I hope staying in my home helps relieve the strain of missing your cold little doll._

_I will write to you often, (Ivan's internet is strictly monitored so hand written letters will suffice) and I will wait for your reply._

_So don't forget about me idiot._

_In three weeks I can gaze upon you again, and that is enough. Francis spoke of pictures of us, I don't know how true it is, but he said he slipped one in my bag, like the pervert he is._

_Unfortunately, I could go on forever, though your attention span is so small I'll end it here._

_I love you Gilbert. With all my heart and soul._

_With all my being and ability._

_I'm so so sorry for leaving you so soon._

_But when I return, I'll be all yours._

_And if you're drooling right now you're such a pervert._

_All my undying love,_

_Natalia Arlovskaya x_

Gilbert read it three times. Smiling at every little dig at him, blushing at every declaration of love and her name, almost fainted at her name. Written with such elegance, such sophistication that showed her intelligence. Gilbert scrambled up and ran to her drawer, seeing her stationary still out, paper and envelope ready. He started to scrawl.

My beautiful Fraulein~

I'm not sure what to say... Your letter was just so awesome I can't even...

Well I guess I should reply to it all.

I'll take care of your country with more care than I ever did my own.

I'll keep your house tidy and I'll even clean, Ja! Me! Cleaning! I hope you're happy Nata.

I guess I kinda knew all that love stuff, deep down I knew it, but its cool having your writing as proof.

I love you too Natalia, if possible, I love you more. You're everything to me, everything. I can't imagine being without you for so long.

But I'll put up with it for the time being, three weeks right? I can wait that long. I'll slip this into Ludwig's letters and have it delivered soon.

It's not fair that you've been taken from me. But I'll live with it.

Because I love you, forever and always.

Lots of love

Your amazingly awesome boyfriend.

Gil~

* * *

Gilbert busied himself tidying her home, Francis stayed as long as he possibly could but it wasn't long enough. Alfred came to visit him in the second week. Telling Gilbert he had seen Natalia and she was fine and healthy, still hating being there. They had exchanged letters so Gilbert knew himself that she was fine. Though it lightened his heart knowing that Alfred had checked. Natalia's letters were getting shorter, they used to tell him everything that had happened in her day. Now they were just confessions of love before fading to barely nothing at all. Gilbert was getting worried about her, and the three weeks couldn't have come sooner.

* * *

_Dear Gil,_

_I'm sorry but you cannot come to see me this week._

_It's too strenuous here right now. _

_Too tense._

_Ivan gets in a fouler mood each day and Alfred's visit did not help._

_He's kind to me of course, but I can see Toris' bruises. I can see Raivis' tears. I can hear Eduard's screams._

_I have told Ivan that I expect my business a week late, so I can tend to all the baltics. He simply agrees._

_I cook, clean, care and organise everyone. The house runs on my sweat and I'm okay with it._

_I love you._

_All my love and affection,_

_Nata x_

* * *

So he waited another week. Another weak of cleaning her home, filing her businesses and problems, dealing with her bosses problems. It was torture. And she wasn't replying to his letters.

* * *

My Nata~

Why don't you reply anymore?

Its killing me Natalia, it really hurts that I don't know how you are.

If he's turned on the Baltics, he could turn on you.

I'm coming in two days time. This should get here within a day.

Natalia, please reply to me.

Please.

I'll be with you soon.

All my undying love.

Forever and entirely yours

Gil~

* * *

So he found himself being escorted into Ivan's house of death in complete silence. The main lobby was so large Gilbert felt lost just looking around at the wooden panels and crimson cushioned furniture, matching the crimson wall paper. In the centre of the room was a blacked out, candle lit chandelier.

"You're actually here..." Ivan murmured, appearing from the left, pretty much emerging from the darkness. "I'll send Toris to let Natalia know that you shall see her tomorrow, though you're better off sleeping tonight, Natalia has retired to her room already"

"Its six... Its not even late" Gilbert muttered, only for the Russian to 'Kol' at him.

"Bela is very ill at the moment, Toris is tending to her. Latvia!" The Russian snapped, from behind him a small body limped into view. Gilbert could see Raivis holding back sobs, unsuccessfully his eyes were black and blue and he looked frail. Gilbert clenched the folders in his hand with unnatural anger. He wore his Prussian Succession uniform today, his usual blue uniform, and it seemed eerily bright in the dark lobby. "Show the Prussian to his room, then tell Toris to prepare Natalia for tomorrow"

"Y-Y-Yes Mr Russia" Raivis shuddered as the Russian patted his head. The small Latvian smiled shakily at Gilbert before walking ahead of him. Ivan disappeared into the darkness behind him again and Gilbert growled.

"Fucking... Rrrgh.." He mumbled, as he followed Raivis up the large centre stairs into a maze of corridors. Gilbert's eyes scanned for some indication of Natalia, his heart was beating fiercely in anticipation as his footsteps echoed throughout the hallway.

* * *

Natalia lay in a cold sweat as Toris dabbed her brow.

"I have to-... To write to..." She muttered in a delusional state, Toris shushed her.

"You don't need to write, he hasn't written to you Natalia" Toris said soothingly, but she wasn't paying attention. She focussed on the soft knock on the door that she heard and frowned.

"I-Ivan said get Natalia ready tomorrow, he's here to see her." A small voice ordered, Natalia felt Toris leave her side and she moaned in regret.

"Oh." Toris replied "Okay Raivis... I'll clean you up now. Natalia, is that okay?"

Natalia whined a yes as they left her room, switching the lights off and removing her from that well lit hell. She closed her eyes and could have sword she felt kisses up her thighs, kisses on her neck. Of course when she opened her eyes nothing was there but she still opened them anyway.

The disappointment she felt was overwhelming.

* * *

Gilbert sighed loudly as he stepped out of his grey bedroom. The room was like an asylum. There was no window, no outside light. It was depressing as fuck. He walked down the hallways in a shirt and boxers. He could hear someone panting... He could hear them moaning. It intrigued him.

Gilbert followed the sound intently, moving as quietly as possible, until he found the source of the sound. A dark wooden door was askew in the hallway, it was the reason he was awake, it was the one releasing the noises.

He saw a body. A body that was bathed in silver moonlight. A body that was clothed in merely silken sheets. A body that seemed to leak pure perfection. He saw her, and he felt like he had died and stumbled upon heaven.

"Gil-..." She whined through heated gasps, could she see him through that small space between the wall and door opening? Her eyes were closed, so surely she couldn't know he was actually there. He creeped into her room, with the stealth that he could have only gained from his militarist past, and he closed the door softly.

Her room was warm, humidly warm and stale. He felt uncomfortable already but the sight of her put him at ease. Her high cheekbones were dusted in a blush, her face drowned in a sweat. Her skin, that he remembered being so deliciously pale, had taken a greenish tint, making the white flesh look ill and diseased. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pulled into a frown. She shook under the sheets, her body convulsing in strange ways.

"Natalia..?" He whispered carefully... Ever so carefully. Her eyes fluttered painfully open as her eyes locked on him. She shook her head.

"You're not here... You're not... You're..."

"Natalia I am!" He breathed elatedly, walking forward to grasp her hand. She flinched. It was at this point Gilbert noticed the bruises around her wrists, gleaming like bracelets under the silver threads of light. Her lips were cut and swollen. Gilbert found anger coursing through his body again.

"Gil..?" She breathed weakly, before her eyes fluttered shut again. Though this time he was sure they'd remain shut. Gilbert moved to the bed and cradled her in his arms again. He was holding back tears as he grasped her. What had Ivan done to her? And as if on cue, Gilbert heard the door handle turn.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

_**Authors Note: Let me first apologise for how long this took to be posted. I'm caught up in exam revision at the moment as I need to get the grades for Uni so thats why my focus has been off this story.**_

_**Also, when I do find time for updating fanfiction I go on which one I have a clear idea for the story line and won't have to spend ages thinking up something. And I had absolutely no idea where this one was going to go next... I felt bad about making Ivan pretty evil, since I do like him as a character and I also felt conflicted with the whole one sided LietBel... Since I really like LietBel as well as PruBell... But any ways, I am immensely sorry for the lack of updates and will try and update more for you guys, though it will be staggered.**_

_**So here you go!~**_

* * *

Gilbert did not know where he could go from the position he was in. Natalia was cradled softly in his arms, and any minor movement he made caused a small frown to crease her docile expression. The Prussian panicked internally and could come up with no solution to his dilemma. The lock on the door clicked softly, though it may as well have been thunder to Gilbert's ears. He cradled his Natalia close, a foreign emotion came over him. He felt it course though his frame like lightning, instilling itself within the very depths of his bones.

It was fear.

But more than just 'fear'. He wasn't fearing for himself, he wasn't even afraid. He was terrified that something may happen to Natalia if he was found here.

Why did he have to be so stupid?

"Natalia..?" A strong, yet unused voice whispered. The door opened a crack, not enough to illuminate its occupants but enough to make Gilbert's eyes clench shut. The door edged open another inch, but this was irrelevant to the Prussian, who had begun uttering sweet nothing to his love. His only love. His last love. "Miss Natalia, I have brought you the letters I-..." The voice stopped itself before continuing, Gilbert opened his eyes to be greeted by an image he'd never been so glad to see. The man was tall, his hair was a light blonde and his eyes were framed by slender glasses, despite said glasses Gilbert could see the purple crown of a bruise riddled eye.

"You shouldn't be here." The Estonian uttered in disbelief. In one of his hands was a pile of paper, in the other was a syringe filled with a white, viscous liquid. Eduard wore a dressing gown to compensate for the cold surroundings and his hair, upon further inspection was rather dishevelled.

"I had to see her." Gilbert growled.

"You shouldn't be here..." Eduard repeated sternly. "She isn't fit to-..."

"Probably because you've been dosing her up on that shit!" Gilbert roared. Eduard frowned and sighed loudly, exhaling in exasperation as he shut the door fully.

"You don't understand." He sighed, fixing his glasses. "Too much has happened for you to understand, and if you are found in here... It all may as well have been for nothing."

"Eduard... Stay away from her with that shit or I will kill you." Gilbert growled lowly, he shielded her away from the Estonian who sighed loudly.

"You idiot!" He hissed. "Can't you see I'm bringing her your letters? If Ivan hears you then we're both dead. Now will you please move!"

"What is that shit in the syringe?" Gilbert snapped, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Natalia was stirring in his arms, she moaned his name in pain and her breathing became heavy. Her damp skin felt like it was on fire but she was shivering uncontrollably, she clawed her nails into his skin desperately as she moaned again.

"It's medicine! It's making her better I promise, just let get to her! She's over due a dosage and one slip up could further deteriorate her condition." Eduard took a few steps forward, gripping onto the Prussian's arm with a strength that Gilbert wasn't aware the nerd had. Eduard pulled the Prussian up roughly and pushed him aside, handing him the assortment of letters that was bundled in his hand. The Estonian took Natalia's hand carefully and gently turned it over, he whispered soothing utterances to her and Natalia seemed to calm down a little. He softly pierced her flesh with the needle of the syringe and injected the fragile doll, who was sprawled over the bed, with the medicine. She calmed almost instantly, the drug taking effect so quickly that Gilbert was astounded. Eduard reorganised Natalia's crumpled sheets and gently shifted her head back to the soft pillow, she sighed contentedly and returned to a quiet sleep.

Gilbert watched it all with guilt replacing his previous fear. He had caused Natalia discomfort... It was his doing that she had just suffered.

"You should just go..." Eduard sighed. "It's my shift to watch her and we were told not to let you near her."

Silently, and guilt ridden, Gilbert walked out of the room. His heart wrenching fiercely as he watched by the door as Eduard stroked his Natalia's hair from her face, he watched in pure jealously as she smiled in her sleep and for the first time in a long, long time, Gilbert felt the need blood thirsty urge to reclaim what was his. He lingered by the door, clenching his left fist before walking down the hall way back to his bed room. He wouldn't let anger take control... He wouldn't run the risk of making Natalia's situation worse... He was a reasonable man now, not an unstable boy. He had responsibilities now, he had a duty to care for not only himself but her also, going on a rampage would do no one good.

Gilbert found himself at his room eventually, with a better mindset to the one he had left Natalia's with. He looked to his left hand and found that he was still holding the letters that Eduard had brought for Natalia. The postage stamps indicated that it had travelled to the Russian's house from Germany, and was probably a letter from Ludwig. Gilbert smirked as he kicked his door shut, sure it was probably boring official stuff, but there was that small, small chance that it could contain some secrets. He opened the already preopened envelope carelessly and threw his body, plus the remaining letters onto his bed.

* * *

**Dear Frauline Arlovskaya**

**I hope that this letter reaches you in well health, Ivan has consulted mein boss and I upon your condition and I can assure you that the fluxuation of your economy is nothing to be afraid of. My boss has agreed to loan you money, so that your condition may improve. We have also sent medicine, by my calculations a week should be all it takes for you to be healthy once more.**

**You write to me of the privations facing parts of Russia, the UN are aware, we have done all we can on our part, we can only help that Ivan will see sense.**

**Gilbert is managing your finances well, he should receive the loan from Germany within a week, something he shall personally oversee if that is agreeable to you. This means that he will have to take permanent residence within your country, a matter which I cannot see bothering the pair of you too much. I assume this is what you both want, it can be changed if it isn't... I find myself at a loss with these kind of things.**

**Who knows? This may make Gilbert stronger, a sense of responsibility may work wonders.**

**Your sister is visiting me presently, and insists I tell you that she shall visit soon and not to worry.**

**She is a very amusing woman, your sister, and seems to amuse whom ever she greets. She is currently planning a party to celebrate once your six months is over, her and Feliciano are more excited about that than they are about even christmas.**

I myself find my self in a great deal of worry for my older brother. He misses you greatly Natalia, and has become somewhat a recluse.  
Other than that I am well, my country is standing strong and our prayers are with you.

**Ludwig**

* * *

Gilbert's mind was in disarray, he knew not what to do with himself other than read the next letter, one that had been undelivered to it's intended recipient and it's author was Natalia.

* * *

_сэр Beilschmidt._

_Please do not insist on calling me Fraulein, or I shall keep using my alphabet within our letters._

_I have received the medicine, the Baltics are tending for me at the moment and for that I am grateful._

_The loan seems a brilliant and swift solution for the time being, a better way to increase the relations between us. Roderich has written also, he intends to invest into this loan however I cannot see Gilbert being happy with that._

_He could stay permanently? That is most kind of you Ludwig, but I cannot make that decision for him. You are his brother, your land is the closest thing he has to a home and it would be wrong for me to ask that much of him. If he chooses to stay, then I will house him, if he chooses to leave, I shall hold no grudge._

The privations here are much worse from what the UN believes, children freeze in the snow, the elderly beg for bread or a drink, anything to keep their bodies alive in this bitter place. Ivan has directed all funding into the army, and his people are suffering. I shall try to talk sense into him, that is why I am here.  


_Gilbert is strong enough, he doesn't need pointless things like responsibilities holding him down. That is what I am for~_

_Give my sister all my love, and tell her I eagerly await her arrival._

_I must express how important it is that Gilbert does not find me in ill health. It will worry him more that it should, he cannot know about this under any circumstance. _

_Am I clear on that point at least?_

_Just because I threw a party does not mean I shall be attending all of the others. Tell Feliciano and Yekaterina that, watch their faces drop. It's the most amusing thing in this world._

_Natalia Arlovskaya._


End file.
